


Laid Bare

by LoopyDice



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breathplay Mention, Cute, Funny to Me, Leonard Snart Cameo, M/M, Meet-Cute, Most of This Happens Before the Story Starts, Non-Consensual Filming During Sex, Porn Watching, awkward first meetings, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: Mick and Len are on a job and Mick's pretty sure the guy chatting him up is a cop.





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I have never writing a meet cute before. I have never even wanted to write a meet cute. Just looking at the tags, I think I failed at meet-cuteing.

Mick tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Len to finish cracking the safe and slink out of Dr. Wells home office. They were close enough to both the party and one of the many bathrooms for Mick's presence not to be overly suspicious, but he'd rather not be talked down to by obnoxious know-it-all sciency types.

One of those sciency types rounded the corner, looking lost. He was tall and lanky with a mess of brown hair. Mick was distracted by the fact he was wearing an actual bow tie. It was ugly, a pale blue with big bright yellow polka dots.

"Oh, hi!" called the kid, face flushing slightly. He wouldn't make eye contact, preferring to look at a spot over Mick's shoulder. "I kinda got turned around. Do you now the way back to the party?"

Mick grunted and jabbed his thumb in the general direction.

"Uh, thanks?" The kid finally glanced at his face and stilled.

Tension crawled up Mick's spine. He casually reached for his gun, not pulling it out just yet.

The kid frowned, perplexed little wrinkles forming on his forehead. "Have we met before?"

"No," answered Mick curtly.

"Oh... It's just you look familiar?"

Mick and Len weren't exactly well-known. It was possible the guy had maybe caught sight of him on TV, but it was much more likely he was a badge. Fuck, Len would already hate it if they had to shoot their way out but the score definitely wasn't enough to justify a dead cop.

The kid squinted and brought a loose fist to his lips. The gesture was unexpectedly coy. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

Wait, was he coming on to Mick? Well, that was a better alternative. "Look, kid, I'm really not interested. So move along."

The kid startled. "What?" He then flushed again. "Oh, no! I'm not hitting on you!"

Mick raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean, not that I wouldn't hit on you! I would! But I just wasn't hitting on you then!"

"Either way, beat it."

"Right, sorry for bothering you. Uhm, right, bye!" Just as the kid was about to leave, he froze, eyes widening in realization.

Shit. "What?!" Mick snapped, trying to keep his cool and not shoot the guy on the spot.

"Oh god!" The kid blurted out. "I've watched your porn!"

Mick's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I have a filter problem, sorry, I'll just leave now!"

"Wait!" Mick caught the kid's arm instead of doing the smart thing and letting him go. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I've never done porn?!"

"Really? But it was definitely you! You were handcuffed and blindfolded and there were these two guys and they were, uh, breathplaying you?" He clicked his mouth shut, finally figuring out that he was revealing way too much about his porn preference than anyone wanted to know.

Except maybe Mick. The description, though rudimentary, was uncomfortably familiar.

"In an ugly ass motel room? Dolphin wallpaper?"

"Yeah! Exactly!"

Mick grimaced. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"They weren't supposed to film that." It had been years ago. He and Len had a fight and were avoiding each other for a few weeks. Mick had just quit another crew because they'd been such complete boneheads. Peach Fuzz and his buddy Dumbo had approached him outside his favourite strip club. They're offered a few grand for a night. Pent up and running a little low on funds, Mick had accepted. They had certainly been kinkier than he expected for such vanilla looking chuckle heads.

"Oh." The kid's eyes widened. "Oh! That's... That's awful! And illegal! Do you want to report it?"

"Report it?"

"Yeah! Gimme a sec..." The kid dug through his pockets pulling out a notepad and pen of all things. He tore off a page and quickly scrawled out a string of numbers. "I work with the police. You can call me anytime and I can help set up a meeting with... I'm not sure who? I'll have to check up on how this stuff is handled."

Mick took the slip of paper the kid was shoving at him, a little dumbfounded. "You're a cop?"

"Oh, uh, no, just a CSI. My name's Barry."

"... Mick."

Barry smiled sincerely. Mick had to fight off a blush.

"Seriously, you can call me whenever you're ready."

"A'right."

Another kind smile and the kid was hurrying back to the party.

The moment he was out of sight, the office door opened. Len stepped out with a questioning look. Mick shrugged and showed off the phone number in his hand. Len rolled his eyes exasperatedly. The two of them casually made their way out of the house.

Mick decided to track down Dumbo and Peach Fuzz after this job was over. For breach of contract or something like that. Len would probably help, after complaining about Mick's recklessness for a few hours.

He slipped Barry's number into his pocket. He would throw it away when he has the chance. Maybe.


End file.
